How Beautiful
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beast Boy's bored and casually comments about Raven's look.


Oh How Beautiful

 **Don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

This was a chill scene. Beast Boy sitting upright on the couch, absentmindedly looking at the TV on the right side of the couch. And Raven sprawled out on the rest of the couch, head propped up by the armrest, reading a book. Beast Boy knew the others weren't in the tower. Robin and Starfire were out on a date and Cyborg was probably getting car parts. It was the middle of the day and Beast Boy was past his limit on not trying to say, 'I'm bored'. He sighed. "The world doesn't make any sense to me."

"Why is that?" Raven asked. Beast Boy was talking to himself and forgot that Raven was there.

"Why is it that boredom seems to be something that causes us to do something irresponsible and wrong?" Beast Boy asked. Now Raven was just plain confused and looked up from her book to eye Beast Boy suspiciously. "I mean, just now I was thinking of saying I'm bored. You would probably say, 'then go do something'. Then we would be in a fight that would probably get me thrown out the window."

"Well, if you really want to do something, you seem you have a gift for telling the future," Raven jested.

"Hehe, funny," Beast Boy said, not really taking notice of the fact that Raven had just made a joke. Raven went back to reading her book as Beast Boy turned off the television. His eyes wandered around the room. He never really took any time to look around the room. There were certain things he didn't notice before. Like the fact, there were no cameras in the common room. Very strange considering that this was the place the weirdest of things happen. Then he looked at Raven. Her long smooth legs laid out on the couch. The book covered her face and her slick yet curvy figure was very alluring. Beast Boy smiled as he looked at Raven's book. He didn't look at the title of the book. He was looking at Raven through the book. Raven had the suspicion that Beast Boy was looking at him so she looked at him over the top of the book.

"What?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"You know Raven, you're very beautiful."

"Oh, how so?" Raven asked. Being called beautiful didn't affect her as it used to. Most people just called her beautiful to take some kind of advantage of her.

"You're beautiful personality-wise and physical-wise. Your personality comes off as monotone and unfeeling but you actually care a lot about other people. You know how to comfort people. You've helped every single person on this team. Then there's your sarcastic humor. Your sly comments are always funnier than my jokes could ever be," Beast Boy explained.

"Your jokes were funny?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See what I mean," Beast Boy smirked. "When you're angry, it kind of scares me and excites me." That caused Raven to drop the book and look straight at him with a wide-eyed expression. Beast Boy brushed a hand through his hair nervously. "I guess that's just because I kind of like danger. Weird me," Beast Boy nervously chuckled. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and decided to give her full attention to Beast Boy. She scooted up, now sitting upright with her legs still on the couch.

"I'll let that slide," She said.

"Whew," Beast Boy sighed.

"But continue," She said.

"Okay, well, then there are the times when you smile. Your smile is very charming and sweet. It actually reminds me of this famous painting of another woman smiling."

"I remind you of the Mona Lisa?" Raven asked.

"Is that her name?" Beast Boy wondered. Raven rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you're also very cool and calm, and you know just what to say," Beast Boy finished. Raven remained quiet for a while.

"Thank you," She quickly said. Beast Boy looked at her and saw she was blushing. She didn't have her hood on. Beast Boy smiled at her. "What?" Raven asked, wondering why he was looking at her again.

"You're also very cute when you blush," Beast Boy said. Raven quickly covered her head with her hood. Beast Boy sighed. "At least when people can see it," Beast Boy grumbled quietly to himself, looking out the window. But Raven heard him and slowly took the hood off. Raven continued to look at him and Beast Boy looked at the window. Raven became annoyed and threw a pillow at him with her powers. "Hey! What gives?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You're not done," Raven simply stated.

"What?"

"You said I was beautiful personality-wise and physical-wise. What's physically beautiful about me?" She asked. Beast Boy smirked. He grabbed Raven's waist, picked her up, and placed her in his lap, facing him. Raven knew she was blushing. She fought the urge to cover her face with her hood. Beast Boy pulled off his gloves. He hoped that Raven wouldn't see through his ruse.

"Well, first off," Beast Boy said, lightly grazing his warm hand against her smooth pale legs, "Your legs are absolutely killer. I don't consider myself a legs man, but yours are making me reconsider." He slowly came up to her waist. "You have a perfect figure. Wide hips, slim waistline, it looks like an hourglass." He traced his hands to her hands. "Your hands are delicate and soft. They actually give me goosebumps every time they touch me." Raven's eyes widened. Her left hand rested on his cheek. Her left hand, which was on his arm, could feel his tremors. Raven got goosebumps as well when Beast Boy placed his hand on her cheek. "Your eyes are so mysterious and alluring. They look as if they are a well of swirling colors. Your face is so beautiful. It's smooth just like your legs. Your hair flows down like a waterfall, though I wish you would grow it a bit more." That made Raven laugh a bit.

"I didn't know you had a way with words," Raven commented.

"I have my lips to thank for that," Beast Boy smirked. "Then there are your lips. So smooth and soft. They're warm and luscious." He stopped and frowned a bit. "I think." Raven looked at him. They didn't realize how close they were.

"You think?"

"I've... I've never kissed you so... I wouldn't know how they are."

"Oh," Raven said. Beast Boy expected her to jump off and go meditate, leaving him to regret what he did, but she didn't move. Only her lips moved. "Do you want to find out?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said without hesitation. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's face with her hands and kissed him long and hard. Beast Boy reciprocated, grazing his hands over her back, her legs, and face. Raven could only fix her hands in his hair. Beast Boy licked her lips, causing her to open them. His tongue explored in her mouth, causing her to moan as she fought back. Just then, they heard the doors slide open. As quick as the Flash, Raven sat straight up, facing the TV with her hands firmly in her lap. Beast Boy was whistling inconspicuously. Both of them were blushing.

"Hey guys, we're back," Cyborg declared. Robin and Starfire were with him. In a moment, Raven disappeared from the couch. Cyborg leapt over the couch and looked at Beast Boy. "What's with Raven?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe she needs to meditate or something."

"Huh, well why don't I do my daily routine of defeating you at video games?" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy pretended to yawn.

"Actually, I'm going to take a nap. See you." And Beast Boy ran out of the common room fairly quickly. The rest just shrugged. Beast Boy walked down the hallway to his room. Just as he was about to go in, Raven appeared behind him. Beast Boy spun around to see who it was and sighed out of relief. "I thought you were Robin or someone else."

"So, that's why you think I'm beautiful?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded. Raven rushed in and kissed him just as passionately as the first time. "I think you're handsome as well. Even borderline sexy," Raven smirked.

"Wow, I didn't think I could be complimented and insulted at the same time," Beast Boy joked. Then he grinned evilly at Raven. "Why don't we finish up this conversation in your room?" Raven returned his smile and kissed him again as she teleported them to her room.

 **The End**


End file.
